The present specification relates to data processing, for example, such as used in the context of relationship management.
Tools for relationship management can include one or more business applications that operate in conjunction with database systems and databases. In general, conventional relationship management tools track information about a company of interest and perform analyses that are based on perceivable trends in the information. Information about a company includes, by way of example, business transactions or operations effected by the company, financial information about the company, and performance evaluation of the company. Relationship management tools implementing this scheme can provide an organization-level perspective for companies of interest.
Relationship management tools have various business applications, including, for example, sales—the life blood of most companies. Company revenues are directly tied to establishing and maintaining strong relationships with their gold or most valuable customers. Gold customers buy more, buy more often, and are more loyal than the average customer. One relationship management tool typically used to establish and maintain strong relationship with customers is a customer relationship management (“CRM”) system. As with other conventional relationship management tools, a conventional CRM system focuses on organization-level information.